


Fontaine Futuristics

by Waffilicious



Category: BioShock
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cigarettes, M/M, Office Sex, Shotgunning, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffilicious/pseuds/Waffilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Fontaine was ready for Rapture to crumble... but instead, it stabilized. The Golden Age continued. So he had to change his plans. Instead of faking his death to become Atlas, he keeps on going as the head of Fontaine Futuristics--but what to do with that Ace in the Hole he spent so much money on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fontaine Futuristics

**Author's Note:**

> Office AU where Jack is Fontaine's secretary/bodyguard. There will be more, as I choose to write it.

Frank Fontaine was getting restless. He’d already sat through two meetings that day, and he was ready to go home and be done with it, but there was still work to do. He fidgeted in his seat and looked out the enormous windows of his office at Fontaine Futuristics at the dark ocean, lit by the glittering buildings of Rapture.

Fuck, he need to do _something_ before his next meeting or he’d never get through the rest of the day.

There was a knock at the door, and Frank perked up. If this was who he thought it was…

“Yeah, come on in,” he shouted, and turned in his chair and grinned to see his personal assistant and bodyguard walk in.

“Hey kid, whatcha got for me?”

Jack Wynand walked up to his desk and set down a stack of paper.

“That’s the report on Sinclair’s operations you asked for,” he began, “and this is the latest draft of the invitation to the gala you’re throwing next month,” he lay down another piece of paper, “and _this_ is the cost analysis of the teleportation plasmid research, which, by the way, they still haven’t found a way to stabilize.” Jack lay down one final bundle of papers and looked at Fontaine as the man poked at them with little interest.

Frank looked back up at Jack. “You got anything else for me?”

Jack ignored his suggestive grin and pulled out a planner from his jacket pocket. “Yes, actually, you’ve got a meeting with Richardson and Ricci about the bathysphere designs in half an hour, and Parker and Lee want five minutes of your time. I told them to swing by in ten minutes.”

Fontaine let out a deep sigh and his head fell back on his chair. “ _Kid,_ ” he said. “Come on. What _else_ you got?”

Jack slipped the planner back in his pocket and raised his eyebrows. “I’m sure I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

“No? How ‘bout you step a little closer…”

Jack sighed. He knew what was coming, but he obliged Fontaine anyway, stepping up to the desk. He wasn’t surprised at all when Fontaine reached forward and grabbed Jack’s tie, and Jack let himself be pulled down into a kiss. He could have easily pulled away or refused to be pulled down at all, and they both knew it, but instead Jack chose to meet the kiss and return it with as much enthusiasm as it was given.

When Fontaine pulled from the kiss, he didn’t move far, remaining barely an inch from Jack’s face and still keeping a hold on the tie.

“One last time then, kid. What else you got?”

Jack set his jaw in a look of mild frustration. “We don’t… they’ll be here in less than ten minutes, Frank, now’s not a good time…”

Fontaine snorted. “Sounds like we got plenty of time for a blowjob to me.”

Jack swallowed. His eyes darted to the door and then back to Fontaine. He couldn’t help but be tempted by the proposition. “Well…”

“C’mon, kid,” Frank practically whined. “I’m dying here. I’ll make it worth your while.”

Jack raised his eyebrows. “You’ll give me a raise?”

Fontaine snorted again. “Like hell I will. You know what I mean.”

Jack let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine, fine, but nothing else until after work, okay?”

Triumphantly, Fontaine let go of Jack’s tie and Jack straightened and walked around the desk, glancing at the door again. Fontaine slid back from his desk a little and Jack knelt in front of him. Fontaine followed his gaze to the door and rolled his eyes, sliding his hand into Jack’s hair and pulling it to force eye contact.

“Relax, kid, it’s fine.”

Jack raised his eyebrows. “I don’t want anyone walking in… should I lock the door?”

“It’s _fine._ ” His voice was sounding a little desperate. Jack glanced down couldn’t help but grin to see that Fontaine was already getting noticeably hard. He reached forward and palmed Fontaine through his pants, looking up at his face and watching how it twisted with pleasure as he groaned.

“Look at you, already hard for it.”

Frank growled. “Just shut up and do it, kid, before those idiots get here.”

The reminder that they could be walked in on at any moment startled Jack into looking at the door again and he nodded, reaching up with his other hand to undo Fontaine’s pants and lift his cock out. Fontaine let out a slow, sighing groan, and Jack lifted himself up onto his knees to lean forward and take the head of Frank’s dick in his mouth, sucking on it gently.

“That’s it, kid… fuck, that’s good…” Fontaine relaxed back into his chair, stroking Jack’s head as Jack licked his shaft from base to tip.

Jack let out a sigh. Fuck, he didn’t know why he liked sucking Fontaine’s cock so much, but he did, and he was good at it. He looked up at Fontaine, and the man was totally relaxed, smiling a stupid, arrogant smile back down at him.

There was a knock at the door.

Jack flinched and pulled off, getting ready to stand, but Fontaine put a hand on his shoulder and kept him on his knees.

“No, stay there. Actually, get under the desk.”

Jack stared at him in shock. “ _What?_ ”

“Get under the desk and keep going.” He looked up at the door. “Come on in!”

Jack swore under his breath but scooted under the desk. He only just fit as Fontaine slid his chair in to hide both Jack and his own erection.

It was dark under the desk, but it hid him completely, and Jack was thankful for it. He bit back an angry grunt when Fontaine pulled his hair, clearly signaling to him to keep it up, and Jack rolled his eyes but pressed his lips back on Frank’s hard-on. He listened as Frank greeted his guests.

“Dr. Lee, Mr. Parker, what brings you to my office today?”

“Mr. Fontaine, sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Wynand said we could meet with you now and he wasn’t outside…”

“That’s fine Dr. Lee. Now what was it you wanted?”

Jack wondered what Fontaine’s face looked like right now. It _sounded_ like he was doing a good job of keeping up an air of calm, but he couldn’t believe the man could hide the fact that he was getting sucked off forever. He experimented with that line of thought by twisting his hand around the base of Fontaine’s cock while he slid his tongue across the slit and then lowered his mouth over it.

Frank shifted and his hand tightened in Jack’s hair, but his voice remained steady. Jack realized he should probably be paying attention to what was being said, for professional purposes, but he ignored that line of thought and the conversation in favor of humming very softly, just enough to get the vibration on Fontaine’s skin as he pulls up and down. He heard Fontaine let out a low moan, but it was disguised well and could easily be mistaken for a murmur of approval at the conversation.

Slowly, Jack lowered himself down as far as he could go, then relaxed his jaw and mouth and pushed a little further until he had taken Fontaine all the way in. Frank’s hand tightened on his head and Jack hummed that low, quiet hum as he took Frank’s balls in his hand and squeezed them gently. Fontaine’s hips jerked in the seat and he let out a sharp noise.

“Mr. Fontaine, are you… all right?”

“Fine, fine, just jammed my hand on something, nothing to worry about, go on.” Fontaine pulled Jack’s hair sharply and then withdrew it, and Jack knew it was meant as a warning. But Frank had insisted on this, so he was going to get everything that came with it. He wondered how close Fontaine was. Maybe he _should_ slow down, let Fontaine squirm a bit while the meeting went on.

So Jack slid his hands up Frank’s thighs and dialed back on how hard he was sucking. He slid off and teased the tip of Fontaine’s cock with his tongue and licked the sides of it gently, holding it in his hand. With his other hand on Frank’s thigh, he could feel how tense he was, and he grinned to himself, stroking light patterns onto his balls.

Finally, the two men departed, and when the door had shut behind them, Fontaine brought a hand down hard on the desk, and the _bang_ startled Jack into flinching.

“ _Fuck,_ kid, for someone who was so fucking scared of being walked in on you sure as _fuck_ seem to like trying to get me caught!” He pushed away from the desk and Jack crawled out to look at him. Fontaine was clearly flustered, something Jack hadn’t seen before, and he couldn’t help but feel a little proud of himself.

“It was your idea.” He checked his watch. “Now do you want me to finish before we have to go to that meeting or do you want me to go?”

Frank groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “ _Shit_ , kid, finish it off, I was… getting…” but he was cut off by Jack moving forward to take him in his mouth again, and Fontaine let out a strangled moan as Jack slid all the way down his cock and sucked him off in earnest.

It didn’t take long, and Frank swore as he came, fucking Jack’s mouth as Jack swallowed him down. When he finally fell back, spent, Jack pulled away and wiped his mouth grinning a little as he stood and leaned against Fontaine’s desk.

“Fuck, kid, you are good at that. You sure you haven’t been practicing on someone else?”

Jack grinned and shook his head. Frank had made the comment before, several times, as if he could never quite believe how good Jack was.

“Nobody but you, Frank, I told you.”

“ _Fuck._ ”

 

Several hours later, when the day was finally over, Frank was sliding his paperwork into his briefcase as Jack read off the schedule for the next day.

“And at one is the meeting with Ryan Industries…” he grimaced. Fontaine looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

“You got something against Andrew Ryan, kid?”

“No,” Jack muttered, toying with the corners of his planner, “it’s nothing.”

Fontaine closed his briefcase and crossed his arms, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. “Come on. Out with it.”

Jack frowned. “I think he doesn’t like me.”

Fontaine looked surprised at that. “What makes you think that? Not sure he’s ever exchanged more than a few words with you, kid.”

“It’s just… the way he stares at me during those meetings. Like he’s sure I slept with what’s-her-face, whatever his girlfriend’s name is.”

“Diane McClintock?”

“Yeah, that’s her.”

Fontaine snorted. “Well, maybe someday you’ll get to ask him what his beef is. Just don’t let it get in the way of you doing your job.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “It never does, sir.”

Fontaine tilted his head. “You just call me ‘sir,’ kid?”

Jack blinked. “Yeah. Should I… not? Honestly at this point I’m never really sure what to call you.”

A grin spread across Fontaine’s face. “I like sir. Stick with that until I tell you to stop.”

Jack shrugged, putting the planner away in his pocket. “Whatever you say, sir.”

“Now,” Frank said, picking up his briefcase and heading toward the door. “You got plans tonight?”

Jack snorted. “No more than I usually do.” Fontaine raised his eyebrows and Jack hastily added, “...sir.”

“That’s better. So you’re coming back to my place, yeah?”

“Buy me a drink and I’ll think about it, sir.”

Fontaine laughed. “Kid, I don’t need to buy you a drink, I’ll make you as many as you want. Come on.”

 

Jack wasn’t sure why Fontaine bothered asking him anymore. At this point, Jack practically lived at Fontaine’s penthouse. It started as Jack escorting Fontaine home as his bodyguard, and at some point, Jack couldn’t remember when, he started spending the night. It must have been pretty early on, since Jack couldn’t even remember the last time he had been to his own apartment. Or even what his own apartment looked like. It was the sort of thing that occasionally he thought should bother him, but he was kept too busy to even care.

Besides, it wasn’t like life at Fontaine’s penthouse wasn’t incredible. Even if the goddamn bear did freak Jack out every time he walked in. When he flinched this time, Fontaine glanced over, his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face.

“Still don’t like it, huh kid?”

Jack shook his head, wrinkling his nose as he stared up at it.

“I hate that goddamn bear.”

Fontaine laughed. “Why, kid? It’s just a fucking bear.”

Jack shook his head again.

“C’mon, tell me.”

“No.”

Frank rolled his eyes. “Look, would you kindly just tell me what your problem with the bear is?”

“It’s just…” Jack found himself answering before he could even think about stopping himself. “I just can’t shake the feeling that it’s going to jump out at me or something.”  
Frank laughed. “You got one hell of an imagination, kid. C’mon, let’s get you that drink.” He led the way up the stairs and to his bar, tossing his briefcase back to Jack. Jack caught it neatly and put both his and Fontaine’s briefcases in the office before finding Fontaine at the bar, where the man was already pouring out two glasses of Rapture’s finest whiskey, on the rocks. He held out a tumbler to Jack, and Jack took it, leaning against the bar.

Jack set the glass down and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, offering one to Frank, who took it, and then pulling one out for himself. All it took was a snap of the fingers to light them, and there was a moment of silence as the two men took long drags off them, filling the air with billows of smoke as they exhaled.

Jack sighed deeply.

“Somethin’ on your mind, kid?” Fontaine asked.

“Nah, just glad the day’s over.”

Fontaine laughed, lifting his glass. “Ain’t over yet, kid, don’t relax yet.”

Jack raised his eyebrows. “This doesn’t count.”

Fontaine practically choked on his drink. “Doesn’t _count?_ The hell you mean by that, kid?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “It’s not _work_ , Frank.” He caught Fontaine’s expression and snorted. “ _Sir._ ”

“Depends on how you do it, kid.”

“You going to pay me for this now?”

“What?”

Jack blew a line of smoke into Fontaine’s face. “‘Cause if you want it to be work you sure as hell be paying me for it.”

“You want to be my whore, kid?”

Jack hesitated.

“Yeah, didn’t think so.”

Jack made a face and drank his whiskey down in one swallow. Fontaine stepped forward, inhaling off his cigarette and exhaling the smoke straight up into Jack’s nose. Jack breathed it in and his head tilted down and forward, his body urged forward into Frank’s. But Jack stopped himself short, wetting his lips and swallowing.

“You got too much invested in this, kid. You don’t want me to pay you. Not really. You wouldn’t like that. It wouldn’t be _right_ to you, would it?” Frank’s voice was low and just a touch derisive and Jack found his breath catching in his throat.

He couldn’t form the words to answer, though his mouth tried. He gave up and shook his head.

Fontaine took another deep pull from the cigarette and grabbed Jack by the back of his head, forcing him closer. With his cigarette carefully pinched in the crook between his index and middle fingers, Fontaine stroked Jack’s chin with his thumb, then pulled it down, opening Jack’s mouth. He leaned forward and the smoke poured from his mouth to Jack’s, and Jack inhaled sharply, his heart racing.

Frank held them there until the last trace of smoke had traveled between their mouths, then he pulled Jack down to meet him in a rough, bruising kiss. Jack’s free hand rose to twist into Fontaine’s shirt, his knuckles squeezing into a tight fist. He tugged them closer together until their hips collided. Frank grunted into the kiss, grinding their hips together hard until Jack moaned pathetically.

Breaking the kiss, Fontaine laughed. “Hang on, kid, I want more booze in me.” When Jack whined softly and tried to lean back in to steal another kiss, Fontaine raised his eyebrows. “Hold your horses, kid.”

He grabbed the bottle and took a large swig before offering it to Jack. Jack hesitated, then took the bottle and tipped it back, drinking until he had to stop to breathe. With half the liquor gone, Fontaine snatched it back, taking another gulp and slamming it down on the bar.

“Don’t you fucking pull that shit again with my good shit.”

Jack could feel the alcohol pulling at his brain, making him dizzy and reckless. “You try and stop me, _sir_.”

Fontaine _growled_ and shoved him against the bar, ripping off Jack’s tie and roughly pulling his shirt open. He took one last drag off his cigarette and forced the smoke in Jack’s face as he pressed the lit end into Jack’s skin, making him throw his head back and yell.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“Tell me you won’t do it again.”

“I won’t… I won’t do it again…”

Frank snorted. “Again, kid, and would you _kindly_ say it like you mean it this time?”

“ _I won’t do it again._ ”

“Attaboy.” He flicked the cigarette away and snatched the cigarette out of Jack’s hand, dropping it and grinding it out with his foot. He leaned in and bit Jack’s neck, kissing and sucking at it, making Jack gasp and grind his hips into Fontaine’s. Fontaine laughed and bucked his own hips forward once before growling into Jack’s ear.

“Get up on the bar, would you kindly?”

Jack swallowed and pushed his hips back and hopped up to sit on the bar. Fontaine laughed, pushing forward again and planting his hand square on Jack’s crotch to palm him roughly. Jack groaned, lifting his hips into the touch, and Frank laughed again.

“You’re all mine, ain’tcha kid. All fucking mine.”

Jack inhaled sharply and wrapped his arms around Fontaine’s shoulders, leaning his head on him. “Yeah,” he breathed out. “All yours.”


End file.
